There's a Light
by Hummelberry Addict
Summary: Set in "The Rocky Horror Glee Show." One of Rachel's dads hits her and Kurt finds out. He insists that she stay with him. She thinks he's acting a little strange, does he have a reason? a Hummelberry Romance
1. Bruise

Rachel Berry walked into the school, hoping that the black eye she had received from her father was not visible.

'Maybe I should check it' she thought

She walked into the girls' bathroom and checked the mirror. The bruise was barely visible, unless people really looked.

'Kurt might notice, but I'll make up an excuse. I'll say that I fell, he'll believe it …I hope' she told herself as she left the bathroom

Suddenly she bumped right into Kurt. "Sorry," she muttered trying to keep her head down.

Too late he saw her eye. "Rachel what in the name of Chanel happened to you?"

"Nothing…I fell."

He grabbed her arms. "You're lying to me! I know it! Tell me the truth Rachel!"

The girl broke out into tears, hugging the boy with all her strength. "One of my dads hit me!"

"WHAT! Why?" Kurt gently pulled her away.

"He was helping me rehearse for Rocky Horror, I hit a sour note and he slapped me!"

"We're getting you out of there!" Kurt told her shaking in anger.

"But where would I stay?"

"With me of course silly! I still think your annoying at the best of times, but we can't win without you! And no father should treat you that way! So I'll keep you safe."

"Erm thanks."

"You're welcome. I'll drive you home and help you pack." He turned around "See you in glee!" he called as he walked down the hall.

As he left Rachel couldn't help but smile. Getting away from her selfish dads was all she ever wanted to do. She still loved them of course, but they never allowed her to have a childhood, and she resented that.

School passed quickly and she found herself in Kurt's car riding towards her dads' house. He remained silent, but Rachel could see he was still furious. She had never seen him so mad, especially for her, as he said himself many a time he didn't even like her. So why did he insist on moving her out of her house and into his.

All she hoped was her dads were not home.


	2. Let's Pretend

Rachel breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that the house lights were off. That meant her dads were away, but for how long was the question.

"OK" Kurt murmured getting out of the car.

Rachel followed closely as they walked up the driveway. Kurt opened the door for her.

"Thank you." she whispered.

She headed to the kitchen as Kurt walked up to her room to start packing.

Grabbing a pen and a peice of paper she began to write a note. it said:

_Dear Dad and Daddy,_

_I'm moving out. I still love you guys so much, but it's time for me to leave the nest._

_Although I still love you there are some things I must say. Daddy when you hit me it hurt me, inside and out. And I resent not having a childhood like Finn, Kurt, or any other of my fellow Glee members._

_If you cut me out of your life I understand._

_All my love,_

_Rachel_

She posted the note on the fridge and headed up to her room.

Kurt was hard at work when she came in. He had sorted her clothes into three piles: Fashionista, OK to wear at times, and give away ASAP.

"I've always wanted to do this." he grinned throwing a skirt into the give away pile. "Get me a garbage bag will you?"

"Sure."

Within an hour all of her belongings were sorted, packed, and in his car. Kurt was talking exitedly about taking her shopping after Glee the next day as he drove to his house.

"You seem in a better mood." she observed smiling.

"Well now that our little star is safe we have sectionals in the bag."

Rachel rolled her eyes. 'Sure' she thought

Kurt's house was a lot bigger than Rachel's. He gave her a quick tour before the two settled in his room.

"Rachel have you ever played pretend?" he suddenly asked.

"Just for fun? No I haven't."

"What! Have you even had a childhood?"

"Nope!"

Kurt rushed to his closet and dragged out a large cardboard box. "My dad wants me to give this stuff away but this reminds me of Mom so I can't." he began to shuffle through the contents. Taking out a princess hat and a fake red rose he went back to Rachel.

"There." he said placing the hat on her head. "Princess Rachel."

Rachel began to giggle as he rushed back to the box. Kurt pulled out a crown and sword for himself, then kneeled in front of her.

"gentle lady." he said in a princely voice " I have bravely rescued thee from the dragons who wouldst dare hurt my princess."

"I thank thee." Rachel said sweetly " thou art a gentle and kind prince."

Kurt stood up and held out his hand. "Wilt thou honour me with a dance?"

"Yes."

The two began a waltz.

The game continued for about forty minutes.

"When can I court thee again my lady?"

"On the morrow by the hour of six." Rachel breathed looking into Kurt's blue eyes.

"And may I grace my princess with a kiss?"

" If thou feels the need to."

Kurt's lips pressed against hers, kissing her as a true prince charming would.

As soon as the crowns were off, they were no longer a courting prince and princess, but the out school gay and the diva once more.


	3. Lifeline

A few days later while Rachel was walking to Glee her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Ms. Berry this is Dr. Mathison. I'm really sorry dear but our tests thast we took last week show that you have Stage 1 Lukemia."

"What!" Rachel cried.

"The good news is I think we've caught it in time. Could you come over today after school so we can discuss this in detail."

"Yes," Rachel said.

A few minutes later Rachel sat down and began to cry.

"Rachel!" Kurt's alarmed voice startled her, "What's wrong?"

"I...I... I have...cancer, Kurt." she managed to stutter.

"Oh, no!" he cried hugging her tightly, " You're gonna be fine I swear! Is there anything I can do?"

"hold me." she sobbed.

"For as long as you need me."

"Tighter!" she wailed into his chest.

"Shh..Shh...I'm here Princess...Thou wilt be all right...Thou wilt live to be my queen." Kurt easily slipped into their game, wanting them both to forget.

"I'm scared my prince."

"Don't be..I will be with thee the whole way."

"Doest thou swear it?"

"Yes."

She looked into Kurt's sea blue eyes and saw that he was on the verge of tears as well.

"Do not cry my prince," she murmured stroking his face " As thou hast said I will be all right."

He smiled "Can I kiss you my lady?"

"There is no more need for thou to ask, I will let thee."

That was all Kurt needed to hear, his lips touched hers gently.

It didn't take long for the kiss to become more heated, Kurt's hands gripped her sides while Rachels tangled in his hair.

Of course they had kissed during their games but this was not two young royals, this was Kurt Hummel the school gay, kissing Rachel Berry the annoying diva as if his life depended on it. Which right now it did. Rachel was slowly dying there in his arms, he wanted to keep her there. It was selfish of him but somehow he didn't care. If she died it would be a matter of hours before he joined her in heaven where they could never part. Dispite hismelf he had fallen in love with her. She was his lifeline!

After a few minutes he pulled away and smiled.

"Rachel Lea Berry, hear me out and don't laugh. I have fallen deeply deeply in love with you, over the past...well...year I suppose. I love your beauty, your passion, your attitude..I shouldn't love you. I mean I am gay, but there's something about you that draws me in. I love you so much!" he took a deep breath " Rachel please say something."

"I love you too Kurtis Christopher Hummel. I think I have for a 's just when I'm with Finn I feel like something's missing. But when I'm with you I feel cfomplete. You complete me, if that makes any sense. And you love me for me, which I truely appreciate. If only we had known sooner..."

"Shh... We know now Babe. And I will be with you the whole way! We will get you better, and then we will be together." Kurt kissed her again.

Little did the lovebirds know that Finn Hudson was watching and thinking 'WHAT THE HELL!"


End file.
